


Worth It

by theladyofthedarkcastle



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: 'Screenplay' Safe (TV Episode 1993), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthedarkcastle/pseuds/theladyofthedarkcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nosty would rather take classes than clean highways, especially when the teacher is such a beautiful bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

"Alright everyone! Settle down! It’s time to begin!" The tiny woman at the front of the room clapped her hands trying desperately to gain the attention of the 20 or so adults crowded in the classroom on this drizzly Tuesday evening. 

Nosty slumped down further in his chair. This was un-fucking-beliveable. He shouldn’t be here. He had no fucking reason to be here. His fingers clawed his thigh through his worn red kilt. 

It wasn’t fucking fair. 

When the cops had nabbed him during the middle of a deal, the fucking wanker buying from him had ran, leaving him alone with the police. They’d dragged his arse down to the bloody station and ranted about something or other before sentencing him to community service, or night classes. 

Nosty was not about to be out cleaning up trash on the side of the fucking freeway, so here he was, in a bloody classroom with a bunch of pasty faced tossers about to learn. 

His eyes travelled back to the front of the classroom. The bird in charge of this mess was one of the prettiest he’d ever seen. Something about her marked her as more than your average lass, certainly more than any bird he’d met on the streets. 

She was trying to get the attention of the room again. Good luck. The room was full of blokes like him. People who didn’t need any fucking help in their lives. 

He rolled his eyes at the two guys in front of him trying to snap a picture of the teacher with their phone. They looked like fucking teenagers. Nosty stretched out his leg, knocking the phone out of their hands. 

Four eyes swung angrily around to stare at him. 

"Oye. What the fuck man?!" One of the boys spit out. 

Nosty grinned at him, lethally. 

"Is there a problem over here?" Came the soft, lilting voice of the teacher. When had she managed to move to the back of the room. Nosty blinked up at her, unable to figure out why he suddenly wished he’d left well enough alone. 

He never anything alone. His whole life was based on how far he could push things. 

The two boys in front of him glanced at each other before mumbling, “Nothing, miss.” 

Nosty didn’t bother suppressing the grin that spread across his face. Apparently getting their phone kicked was better than admitting they were trying to snap a photo of the bird’s body. 

Now that she was so close, Nosty could see just how nice that body was. Soft curves hidden in sweaters and skirts so short, Nosty swore he could sneeze and the whole thing would blow up, exposing whatever she kept underneath. 

He swallowed. Even thinking about her skirt had sent a twinge down through his cock, hidden in the folds of his kilt. He couldn’t have that issue right now. Not with the bird so close to him. Or the wankers so close, for that matter. 

The teacher cleared her throat, waiting for Nosty to meet her eyes. When he finally did, only after dragging his eyes up her curves, he was stunned to find them even more clear and blue then they appeared across a classroom. 

"Did you understand the instructions? Do you have any questions?" She gently inquired. 

"Uh…" Nosty licked his lips. This was fucking ridiculous. He made his living twisting people with his words. He had no idea what the bird had tasked the class with but it wasn’t like he was going to do it anyway. 

The lass smiled, gads her smile was lovely, and moved a little away from him. She returned with a piece of paper and a pencil in her hand.

"Here." She said, setting the items down in front of him. "We’re starting with a resume draft. Try listing all the things you’ve done or are good at and we can build around that." 

He stared at her. Was she serious? He couldn’t write down what he was good at, most businesses didn’t want a “drug pusher” as an employee. Nosty didn’t want to be that employee anyway. His life was fine as it was. 

He looked down at the pencil as if challenging it to tempt him to actually write. He could write, he just didn’t have to very often. 

The bird smiled down at him again before reaching down and picking the pencil up with her thumb and forefinger. She extended it out towards him, a question in her eyes. 

He felt his own hand reach up to take it gently from her grasp. Their fingers brushed slightly in the exchange and her hands were the softest thing he’d touched in ages. 

She smiled as he sat back, pencil gripped in his hand, “Let me know if you have any trouble.” And walked away, aiming for a student on the other side of the room with their hand in the air. 

Nosty stared at her retreating form. The back was nearly as good as the front. He looked back down at the paper. He could figure something out. He could right down some shite and then the bird would smile at him and he could see her pretty eyes. 

He didn’t bother to really question why and pushed the pencil down onto the sheet. She was still bent over the desk helping the other bloke. Yes, it was worth it.


End file.
